


Feral

by HoshiYoshi



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Dib gets mugged in the park and Zim doesn't like what he sees.Characters are in high school here!





	Feral

Zim and Dib were supposed to meet in the park that night, because Zim needed to copy Dib's homework, and he was dramatic about "cheating" so he obviously chose to go at night when he thought no one would see them. Zim, of course, took his sweet time getting ready, hoping to piss Dib off in the hopes they'd get into a fight. He'd headed out the door nearly an hour past their meeting time, and he arrived at the park about an hour and a half late.   
He walked around nonchalantly, but his eyes were scanning everywhere for Dib. As he got to the middle of the park, he heard voices. His antennas twitched under his wig and he frowned. They didn't sound friendly. He was about to ignore it when he heard a familiar voice yelp in pain.   
Immediately, he spring into action, running in the direction of the voices. He saw two adults and Dib standing in the shade of a tree, which would be hard for humans to see, but was a piece of cake for Zim's irken eyes.   
One of the men was holding Dib by the collar of his coat, and Zim hissed to himself.  
Dib must have heard him, because he turned around as far as he could at the sound. Relief showed in his eyes.  
"Zim, help!" He called uncertainly, but Zim didn't really hear his words. Zim's eyes had landed on Dib's bottom lip, which was puffy and had blood leaking out of it. His mind immediately connected the dots and he realized these men had hurt Dib.   
From here, Zim didn't know what happened.   
He blinked, then his fists were pounding against flesh, his claws tearing at things he wasn't even seeing his rage.   
He blinked again, and he was face to face with Dib, whose face was flushed, his eyes full of both admiration, and a small twinkle of fear.   
"Zim? Zim, are you hearing me? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice a bit timid.   
Zim didn't respond, he just scowled and ran a claw against Dib's swollen lip.  
"You are Zim's enemy, and no one else's. Do you understand that, Dib stink?" He hissed with no real bite to his words.  
Dib laughed, and Zim relaxed at the sound, watching as Dib's cheeks flushed an even deeper red. "Yeah, yeah, sure Zim. I hear ya loud and clear."


End file.
